


a catharsis of sorts ; if the broken know that they are broken, can they stop it ; is there something im missing?

by troubledsouls



Series: if you add in a pinch of darkness should it change the story entirely? [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	a catharsis of sorts ; if the broken know that they are broken, can they stop it ; is there something im missing?

a straight line, cynicality, a subtle snap? snap, snap your fingers for me. 

are we making progress, though? 

no, we are not. 

isn't that interesting?

write it down.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

tyler doesn't like all the machines around him.

tubes run into his arms, his neck, keeping him paralyzed, immobile. 

he can feel everything they do to him, though. 

he remembers, a couple days ago, when he was less paralyzed than usual and could move his eyes, watching Them bring someone new in. 

a man with red hair. not natural red hair, though. 

tyler wanted to meet him, but he would never escape.


End file.
